


The Prophecies of Ohm

by Morfiad



Series: Arty's Hidden Messages [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, Gnommish script from Artemis Fowl, Gnommish translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfiad/pseuds/Morfiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carry me always, carry me well. I am thy teacher of herb and spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecies of Ohm

**Author's Note:**

> i translated the Gnommish script at the bottom of the pages in Artemis Fowl ages ago.
> 
> i dont think anyone else has this up on AO3 yet (skimmed through all the AF fics, saw nothing) but let me know if its already here

The prophecies of Ohm, phlegm pot cleaner to Frond, Elfen King.

I am Ohm phlegm pot cleaner to the king. But I am much more than that. For I see the future written in the phlegm. For centuries we pixies have read the phlegm but I am the best there has ever been. My visions are generally of little importance. I foretell outbreaks of troll pox or gas spasms among elderly dwarfs. But sometimes a poor pot cleaner can see wondrous things. A vision came to me two moons ago when I was gazing deep into his majesty’s own phlegm pot. I was heating the pot over a flare when the sign appeared. This vision was more vivid and detailed than any I had previously seen. Because of its importance I decided to write it down for posterity.

And so I can say I told you so.

I saw an age when the People have been driven underground by the Mud Men. This is what the phlegm told me. In this time one shall come among us. Fowl by name and foul by nature. A Mud Man unlike any other. He shall learn our secrets and use them against us. I see him now as plain as day. His face is pale; he has dark eyes and raven hair. Yet it must be a mistake, for he seems a mere youth. Surely no Mud Boy could outwit the People? But now I see that the boy is not alone. He is aided by a formidable warrior, scarred from a thousand battles. This Fowl shall hold the People to ransom for their most precious possession. Gold. And in spite of all our magic there is a chance that he will prevail. For he has discovered how to escape the time field. Unfortunately, how the story ends I cannot say.

But there was more to see. There is another story to come. Someone will bring the People and Mud Men together. The worst of both races. This fairy’s goal is to grind all the creatures of the earth beneath his boot. And who is this traitor? It is not clear. But he shall start a war unlike anything the People have ever seen. Those who were enemies shall be united against him and for the first time there will be Mud Men below ground. I have one clue to his identity, a riddle.

_Goblins shall rise and Haven shall fall, a villainous elf is behind it all. To find the one who so disappoints, look ye to where the finger points. Instead of one face this elf has two. Both speak false and none speak true. While publicly he lends a helping hand, his true aim is to seize command._

I know. It’s not very plain is it? I don’t understand it either. But perhaps in the future all will become clear. Look for a power hungry elf who has a finger pointed at him during our tale.

And so is Ohm’s legacy. A warning that may save the world from total destruction. There’s not much to work with I know. The details are a bit sketchy. My advice to you is to consult the phlegm. It may be that you are sensitive. I have buried this prophecy with my phlegm pot. If you are not fortunate to be a pot cleaner then there is usually a supply of phlegm every time you have a cold.

Here endeth the first prophecies of Ohm. But because of the importance of my visions I shall repeat the prophecies once more. If you have just begun to understand the text then read on. If you have worked out the entire message then congratulations. Now go and save the world.


End file.
